sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fryst the Wolf (Original Version)
"THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN REBOOTED"- KFG Fryst is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan-character created by lePoissonRouge. She is an arctic wolf who is able to create and manipulate ice due to prolonged exposure to the radiation from a single Chaos Emerald while in the womb. She was born to "demolish the world in an icy flood" so that it could be "born anew" in her parents' vision. As of November 2, 2013, Fryst, along with some of lePoissonRouge's other characters, have been adopted by her sister, KnucklesFanGirl. lePoissonRouge will collaborate with her sister in further design of her characters, but will not be responsible for all future updates. Concept and Creation Originally, Fryst was a Teen Titans OC-turned-Sonic OC named Ash who was pyrokinetic and had yet to aquire a perminant species. However, lePoissonRouge's sister advised her to modify this character, as she felt that it was too similar to prexisting Sonic canons and many would regard her as nothing more than a "recolor." Taking her sister's advice, lePoissonRouge began work on a new but similar OC, and after drawing inspiration from the Wikipedia page for Ragnarok , Fryst was born. The name Fryst is derived from the Swedish word for "frozen," and the decision to make her a wolf came from the legend that the two wolves, Sköll and Hati , would eat the sun and moon during the events of Ragnarok. Characteristics Fryst is a 17-year-old, 4-foot tall arctic wolf with dark blue eyes, white fur, and sky blue tufts on her ears and the tip of her tail. Her hair is grey and her nose is black while her muzzle is white like the majority of her fur. She wears a navy blue coat trimmed with white fur that is accented with silver ribbons in an X pattern and fur tassles. Her pants are thick, baggy, and an extremely dark blue and they fall over a pair of silver boots . Unlike most Sonic canon characters, her hands are ungloved. While she usually keeps herself aloof and her heart guarded, she has a soft spot for those unable to defend themselves and will help such people when the opportunity presents itself. Rarely does she have friends though, and those who do make her acquaintance are usually never heard from again shortly after (either because of her nomadic behaviour or because they only temporarily required each other's skills). Fryst tends to be anti-social and habitually gives off an unwelcoming air that often intimidates people, preventing them from getting to know her well, if at all. She secretly longs for companionship, but the lack of trust she harbors for herself and others binds her to solitude. As for her mental state, she has a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) where when intimidated, threatened, or provoked, she goes back into the mind she had as a child when she faught against her father and becomes numb, merciless, and not entirely aware of her actions until the spell is broken. It is for this reason that she distrusts herself and prefers her own company as opposed to that of others. Life Story Fryst comes from a family of anarchist extremists who, believing that the world was too corrupt to amend, wanted to tear down the establishments already in place and begin it anew. She was conceived when her grandfather passed away and left her mother a Chaos Emerald in his will. With it, her parents charged her mother's womb for long amounts of time throughout her pregnancy in hopes that it would bestow their child with the ability to realize their vision of the future. Alas, the high ammounts of energy eminating from the Chaos Emerald weakened her mother's body considerably. It got to the point where, during labor, she had too little energy to live, and her life was exchanged for that of her daughter. As a young child, Fryst, her older brother, and her father lived together in a small cabin that was secluded in a meadow along the skirts of a large forest somewhere in the mountains. Her father thought it best to instruct her in various combat and survival techniques as to improve her chances of living in the event that she was attacked, lost and/or stranded, or taken hostage, while her brother tutored her in common schoolwork. Although her father taught her how to defend herself, he would frequently become drunk out of grief for his wife and become violent toward Fryst, for amidst his inebriation, he believed that it was she who caused her death. Fryst usually took the abuse because he was her father and she learned during training that resisting his blows only made them harder, but her brother, who was ten years her senior, often stepped into the fray to defend her. This caused her and her brother to form a strong bond with each other, but in turn created a palpable rift between them and their father. One day, during a particularly greuling training session, Fryst muttered a sour remark toward her father that was recieved extremely poorly. He began beating her as usual, but this time, her brother wasn't around to aid her. Initially, she accepted the pain just as she had all the other times, but the more he hurt and screamed at her, the thinner her temper wore. Eventually, something inside her snapped, and for a moment, her consious was removed from her body and watched what she did as though behind mirrored glass. A spear of ice crystalized in her hand and was poised to pierce through her father's chest, but just as she struck, her brother stepped between them in an effort to cease their brawl. The frozen lance impaled her brother's torso instead and in his last few breaths, the expression he watched her with appeared to inquire softly, "This is how I die?" She came back to herself and let the full gravity of her actions weigh atop her. The remorse of what she had done sent her into a fit of passion where she enveloped herself in a blizzard that knocked down walls and trees, stealing away any warmth that had the misfortune of existing in the vacinity. The exertion of her power coupled with the exhaustion from fighting caused her to fall unconsious, and when she awoke, she found herself alone, laying atop a bed of snow as large flakes whispered down from the heavens. Her home was gone, as were a number of trees residing around it, and in places she found birds frozen on the ground or to the branches on which they sat. For the first time, she witnessed a glimpse of the world her parents wanted her to create: Silent, cold, and frozen like a corpse. Fryst vowed that day to never inflict the same fate upon the rest of the earth, and without looking back, she decided she would wander wherever her feet took her as long as it was far from her family's unmarked grave. Theme Song(s) For fun, here are some songs that can apply to Fryst. Enjoy. Some may be AMVs because they're more entertaining than lyric videos. The first is Mirror Mirror, the song for Weiss Schnee from RWBY. This next one isn't really a theme song, but just something that fits her rather well. ---- Fryst With Background.jpg|It's her profile image, but I didn't want her thumbnail image to be of her Furry Maker self, so I added it to the gallery. Fashionable Bitchface.jpg|Fryst as she appears in the Female Furry Dollmaker by gen8 on Deviantart. She looks like a fashionable bitchface. Very "fetch." Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities